Day to day snippets of two kids in love
by The gangsta of love
Summary: These are just short snippets of the day to day lives of Haru and Elie in love in the most innocent way two people can be in love with one another-as children. Yes this is a one shot focusing on Haru and Elie in love as innocent children. How did they meet as kids? Is magic involved? What about the other characters? who cares! Just enjoy the non cannon love.


**I have yet to see a concept like this thrown around the Rave Master section of this website. The idea of young puppy love. Usually when we think of Romance we think of what adults usually go through, but the love between two children is much different. It's much less serious, much more innocent, much more simple and pure and of course much more adorable.**

**So here are a few drabbles about love between Haru and Elie as small children. How exactly did they meet as kids? Is magic involoved? What about their parents? Who cares? That's not what this story's about, just enjoy.**

* * *

Drabble one: **playtime**.

Haru and Elie were practically inseparable for as far back as either of them could remember. Everyday the first thing Haru would do was get out of bed, have breakfast and as soon as he was ready to start the day, he would rush over to Elie's house to play, as fast as his little six year old legs could carry him.

They would race around, play tag, draw on the pavement with chalk, go to the beach and splash in the water and play games of pretend.

That was one of their favorite games of all.

They would build a fort out of anything they could get their hands on, pillows, boxes, building blocks; it all depended on where they were and what they had to work with that day. Elie would make believe she was a princess and Haru liked to play knight and they played out great adventures in their minds.

"Don't worry pwincess Elie. I'll save you from the evil knight!" Haru yelled to Elie who sat on top of a cardboard box. Using her imagination it was a tall imposing tower that reached the heavens. She was locked up in there by the wicked dark knight who planned to make her his bride, AKA the stick figure a mean looking face that they drew on another box they found.

Haru swung his cardboard sword at the doodle and it fell over onto the ground.

"Yay! My hero!" Elie cried out as she got down from the box. "Now it's my turn to save you."

"Aw." Haru complained. "Elie I don't like being the damswell in destwess."

* * *

Drabble Two: **sick days**

It was very rare that it happened but once in a while Haru or Elie would get sick and were left unable to play. This was one of those days. Elie had unfortunately come down with the flu probably from one the evening that she walked home from Haru's house that one cold, rainy night when she had forgotten an umbrella. Much to the dismay of both children, they could not play with each other until her recovery.

Haru was anxious to see Elie get well again so that they could play together but in the mean time, he found company with a few of the local island boys his age that he knew. He wasn't really that close to any of them, at least not as close as he was with Elie, but they were friendly enough to invite Haru to play soccer with them.

They were having a good time kicking around the ball until one of the boys spoke up. "Hey Haru why are you always hanging around that girl?"

"You mean Elie?" He perked up at the mention of her.

"Yeah, don't you know that girls have Cooties?" The boy replied.

Haru tilted his head in confusion, having never heard the term before. "What are those?"

The child looked shocked that Haru didn't know. "They're the yucky germs that girls have! That's why you've gotta stay away from her, you'll catch Cooties and die!" He answered, dramatically waving his arms for emphasis.

Germs? Die? Haru had no idea that what Elie had was so serious. He was certain that it was just a simple case of the flu and that she would get better after a few days staying in bed. He didn't want his best friend to die!

Suddenly a panic hit Haru hard and he began to run to Elie's house ignoring the calls of his new friends playing soccer for him to come back.

He ran faster to Elie's house than he ever did before, a terrible fear clenching his heart. As soon as he came upon the small structure that Elie referred to as home, he threw open the front door and rushed strait into Elie's bedroom waking her from her light slumber.

Their eyes met and Haru's violet orbs began to fill up with tears as he gazed upon her pale, sickly form, worsening his fears.

The boy rushed at her, climbing onto her bed and wrapping the little girl into a tight hug as if he would never hug her again. He couldn't stop himself from crying.

Elie wasn't sure what to make of it. She had just finally managed to fall asleep after her horrible coughing fit, which left her throat raw and unable to speak. She wanted to ask her best friend what was the matter but she couldn't.

Still, after two days of lying in bed, feeling utterly exhausted, aching, and lonely, it made her feel a little better to have her best friend here.

They stayed like that for a while until Haru had cried himself to sleep lying next to her and Elie fell into her own slumber from her body feeling so sick and tired.

In retrospect, this was a bad idea. The next morning Elie woke up feeling a lot better, but Haru, after being in such close proximity to the sick child for too long, woke up the next morning, feeling exhausted, achy, and hacking up a storm. Elie wanted to visit him during his sick day but his sister wouldn't allow it, fearing that they would continue a cycle of passing this bug back and forth between each other.

Thankfully, Haru's bedroom was on the first floor. Elie would go to him and see him through the shut window, showing him the get-well cards she made herself. It made him feel a little better.

* * *

Drabble Three: **Fight**

"You look awful ya know." Elie said disdainfully as she glowered at Haru's big black eye.

Earlier that day Elie and Haru were at the beach making sandcastles when these three bigger kids showed up and stomped on it, sending 40 minutes of the two six year old's hard work strait down the drain.

The three kids were all nine years old and the shortest one was at least a full head taller than Haru. They were so rude, laughing at their crushed sandcastle, and when Elie told them that they were going to use that sandcastle to play pretend king and queen they only laughed harder, calling them both babies.

Elie was mad and insisted that she and Haru get out of there and go somewhere else to play. She stuck her tongue out at the three bullies and then turned around to walk away but she only make it a few steps when she heard a kid yelp out in surprise and pain.

She turned back to see Haru fighting with the three older kids, biting, punching kicking, whatever he could to inflict damage. Haru was small but surprisingly strong for his age. He was able to send all three bullies running, but not without taking any hits himself. One of the kids got in one good punch to Haru's face leaving him with the swelled up shiner he had now.

"I don care. They had it comin!" He glowered back, still in a rotten mood from how rude those three wimps were. He and Elie were currently walking back to his house. Neither was in any mood to keep playing at the beach after what had happened. They fought all the way home. Elie kept saying that it was stupid for him to get into that fight, because he got hurt, and he said it was nothing and kept insisting it was worth it. They were both just so mad that when they finally arrived at Haru's house, Elie just grabbed the stuff that she left there before going to the beach that morning and headed home, not wanting to play with Haru anymore today.

"Fine! Be dat way!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

They both yelled back and forth as Elie left. Haru slammed the door behind him. His sister was going to yell at him for the black eye when she got home. He didn't need Elie to do it too!"

It was then that he noticed that it was oddly dark in his house. Usually sunlight would be streaming through the windows at this time, filling his home with light.

That's when he finally noticed just how gray and cloudy the sky had become from only 30 minutes ago when they were making sandcastles.

At that very moment Elie was noticing it too, and then it came, the worst sound in the whole wide world the soft rumble of thunder. Elie tried to get home as fast as she could but she wasn't halfway back to her house before heavy drops of rain began to pelt her and the crashes of thunder only became louder and more frequent.

Elie found refuge under a tree, one that only half managed to keep her dry. She hated this. Thunder scared her more than anything else, more than snakes and spiders, more than the monsters under her bed, more than steamed vegetables. She felt like she was going to cry as she brought her soaking wet knees up to her chest.

"Elll- lllie"

She heard someone call out to her.

"Ellll-lllie"

She looked up from her spot under the tree to see Haru with an adult sized umbrella much too big for the small boy calling out to her. It was hard to see him through the downpour of rain, but she could always tell it was him. He was looking for her.

"HARU!" Elie got up immediately ran to him, throwing her arms around her best friend.

He hugged her back and they walked back to his house together under the umbrella. Haru explained that he knew she wouldn't have been able to make it back to her house in time before it started pouring and he wanted to make sure she was okay.

When they got there, they changed out of their wet clothes and into some PJs. Haru let her borrow some of his. Elie was still shaking not from the cold, but from the thunder still booming outside. They came up with an idea to make shelter in Haru's room by making a fort out of any pillows and sheets they could find.

They sat there together listening to the rain. "Maybe when my sister gets home, she'll make us some hot coco. I mean after she's done yellin at me about my eye." Haru said.

"Haru." Elie whispered. I'm sowwy I got mad at you."

"I'm sowwy I made you mad." He replied.

They sat giving each other small smiles of forgiveness until they heard another loud crash of thunder. Elie yelped and threw her arms around Haru to feel safer.

* * *

Drabble 4:** Girly stuff**

Today was the day of Elie's ballet recital and Haru wasn't exactly excited for it. He came to support his friend but ballet was just so… girly. It was by far the girliest thing Elie did. It was at times like this when he thought that girls could be so weird. Normally he didn't think that much of it when it came to Elie unless it was something super girly like right now.

He sat in his seat letting his shorts legs dangle back and forth off the chair in the audience thinking about how boring ballet was to him, but Elie liked it and she was good at it too. She was going to be the main star of the recital so he decided to sit through an hour of this for his friend.

When the show began and he saw her up on stage doing her thing with the biggest smile on her face and a sparkly pink dress as her costume, he began to feel funny. It was a feeling he couldn't describe but all of a sudden he felt really hot, especially in his cheeks. The feeling only grew as he watched her dance.

When he began to think about it he realized this only happened when he was around girls, Elie more than anyone, doing girly stuff like dressing up or trying to act cute.

He was so wrapped up in these thoughts he didn't even notice that the first part of the show was over until everyone in the audience started clapping.

He gave up. 'Girls can make you feel weird' was the only conclusion he could come to.

* * *

Drabble 5: **kisses**

Haru and Elie were trying to make an effort to watch a movie but found that they had trouble listening to it over the sound of Cattleya talking on the phone. She was going on and on about a guy she kissed while she was on a date. She would describe it like it was the biggest deal in the world.

Haru just could not understand his sister in these situations. It was just a kiss. Just scrunch your lips together and put them on somebody's face. Mommy would do it to him all the time. He would kiss mommy right back, and daddy, and his big sis, and Elie too sometimes.

He'd do it right now to prove it. Haru put his lips on the spot he always kissed people. The cheek. Elie just smiled and kissed him right back on his cheek.

There. Just like his mommy would do. It's not complicated at all.

* * *

Drabble 6: **rescue**

A frightening thing happened one day while Haru and Elie were playing. The sun was finally out after a long night of pouring rain and not only was it warm outside put there were puddles everywhere. The two children loved to splash around in them but they often got yelled at afterwards because of how filthy their shoes got from the mud.

They came up with the idea to just go out in the mud barefoot. Mud was easier to clean off of their own feet than it was their sneakers and the mud felt great squishing in between their toes.

They chased each other in a game of tag far from their homes, yelling and screaming joyfully, but unfortunately because of all the mud, they couldn't see some of the trash lying beneath it. The harsh wind from the storm last night blew over a garbage can and broken glass spilled out. Elie and Haru were so caught up in their game that they didn't know about it until it was too late.

Haru was just about to close in the gap between them when the little girl suddenly fell to the ground and let out a cry of pain.

"Waz wrong?" Haru asked, bending over Elie who sat on the ground clutching her foot and crying.

When Haru saw it he gasped. His best friend had little shards of glass sticking out of her foot and was bleeding pretty badly.

"It hurts! I can't stand up!" Elie wailed.

To the little boy this was the scariest thing ever. He remembered seeing grown up movies (that he got busted for watching and punished by going three nights without desert) people getting stabbed in various places with sharp objects and dying after blood gushing everywhere. Elie's injury wasn't nearly that bad to kill her, or even come remotely close, but to the mind of a six year old seeing Elie like this was a nightmare and a half.

"Haru. Go get a grown up. I need help!" Elie sobbed in pain.

Without giving it much thought the six year old boy scooped up the six year old girl into his arms and started making a run for it to his house carrying her bridal style all the way with the speed of a fireman carrying a woman out of a burning building that was about to come down.

"No Haru. You can't carry me all the way. I need someone big!" Elie yelled from his arms. Tears still streamed down her face but now tears were coming down Haru's face too, not from the strain of carrying someone who was just his size, but out of worry for her.

And as if to prove her wrong he did carry her all the way back to his house without slowing down even for a moment, surprising even him with his strength.

Cattleya was shocked to see her younger brother at the front door covered in mud and with a bloody footed little Elie in his arms. At this point he was crying even harder than she was.

"_sob, sob. _She hurt her foot! Maker her better_! Sob, sob. _Pwease_!" _

Elie was cleaned up and bandaged right away. She was the first to calm down. It wasn't until Elie herself told him she felt better that Haru even begun to stop crying.

They took her to the doctor and she needed to get a few stitches on her foot and she couldn't walk around on it as easily for two weeks. So she didn't have to hobble around everywhere, Haru offered to carry her places like he did when he tried to save her, but he couldn't carry her as far as he thought. Cattleya explained that it was probably just adrenalin that gave him the strength to carry her so far, so quickly but he didn't quite understand it.

After the stitches came out Elie had a small scar on the bottom of her foot. Haru commented that he thought it was in the shape of a smilie face so they decided that from then on her left foot was now her smilie foot.

Also from that day forward something changed a little between the two of them. Something that they were too young to understand or describe yet but from then on Elie would always look at Haru admirably and feel protected more than ever in his presence and Haru decided that he wanted to personally make certain things were always safe for Elie and he would get bigger and stronger so that he could always be able to carry her as far as he could whenever she needed it, and not just because of that adrela-thing his big sis told him about.

* * *

Drabble 7: **Challenge**

**So this last part is not actually a drabble but a challenge for any readers to make their own stories about the Rave master characters as children. It could be in cannon, loose with cannon, completely not in cannon, about any of the characters, doing anything so long as it's what you would expect from a little kid.**

With that Said I will be looking forward to seeing if anyone responds and writes something and I hope that you will leave a review.

Bye now.


End file.
